Redenção e um sorriso
by Nyuu D
Summary: Renji só poderá saber se o sorriso de seu capitão é tão marcante quanto seu perfume quando, verdadeiramente, conseguir arrancar-lhe um, junto com o sentimento que o Kuchiki guarda no peito há tantos anos. :: ByaRen, YAOI, contém lemon.
1. O conflito é o início de tudo

**Título: **Redenção e um Sorriso

**Summary original:** Quem sabe o sorriso de Byakuya seja muito mais marcante do que seu perfume adocicado. Renji só poderá saber, entretanto, quando conseguir arrancar de seu capitão um sincero sorriso. E com ele, o sentimento que o Kuchiki deixa guardado no peito há tantos anos.

**Rating e avisos:** M; Lemon, YAOI, álcool, e o que há por vir, é uma incógnita.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is © Tite Kubo

**Comentários: **Byakuya hetarezeme; pra quem não conhece a expressão, é um seme que é dominado pelo seu uke (os papéis não se invertem, é só emocionalmente falando).

Puta, eu amo essa fic. Ela tá saindo muito melhor do que eu esperava e esse primeiro capítulo já dispara com lemon 8) hehe. Amo ByaRen...

A fic terá exatos três capítulos, só pra caso de aviso mesmo, hehe. Anyway... Espero que gostem *o*

reviews? ^^

* * *

**O CONFLITO É O INÍCIO DE TUDO**

O sol surgia do outro lado do Seireitei e quando invadiu o quarto, Renji abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou-os várias vezes para que se acostumasse com a luz momentaneamente incômoda. Virando o rosto, logo ao lado, seu capitão dormia serenamente; o rosto alvo virado para o tenente e o restante do corpo para cima. Os longos braços espalhados pela cama, e uma das mãos tocava a lateral do corpo do maior. Renji passou as mãos pelos cabelos e se espreguiçou.

Dormir com seu capitão já não era mais novidade para o ruivo. O envolvimento do superior com o subalterno começou há algum tempo e Renji não sabia dizer de quem partiu o jogo de sedução, mas o tenente tinha plenas memórias dos olhos escuros e gelados de Byakuya cobiçando seu corpo e ficava um pouco corado ao lembrar de como acabava sentindo o mesmo, no final das contas. Um uso (in)devido de palavras, o arrancar de um sorriso (de Renji, afinal, o Kuchiki não costumava sorrir), acabou unindo os dois. Foi sem querer, Renji sabia, mas o que ele sentia vindo de Byakuya não era lá tão agradável quanto parecia.

Pensando assim, Renji não se lembrava de ter visto o sorriso de Byakuya. Desde os mais remotos anos, antes do ruivo tornar-se tenente do 6º esquadrão. Imaginava, somente, então, o quão lindo devia ser o rosto do moreno iluminar-se com um sorriso.

Outro problema que sempre sondou a cabeça de Renji era que Byakuya era... Gélido. Seu olhar podia congelar qualquer um. Se o ruivo não tivesse presenciado a mais intensa expressão de prazer no olhar de seu capitão, continuaria achando que o Kuchiki havia deixado todos os seus sentimentos de lado. Antes disso, duvidava até dos físicos – mesmo com dor, Byakuya não demonstrava nada. Tudo ficava para ele.

Já na primeira noite, o que chamou a atenção de Renji foram os olhos escuros cerrados com força, e logo após Byakuya derreter-se dentro de seu tenente, ele tinha aquela expressão estarrecida e, simultaneamente, tranquila. Mas uma tranquilidade agradável, não aquela indiferença de sempre.

Logo ali ao lado, o capitão espreguiçou o corpo longamente, soltando um murmúrio de cansaço antes de virar no colchão e abraçar o torso de Renji. Ele fingia que dormia, mas isso era porque preferia fingir que sua atitude era inconsciente; abusar do calor de seu tenente lhe parecia embaraçoso. Mas tudo bem: se estivesse dormindo, poderia usar isso como desculpa.

– Hum... Taichou... – Renji chamou com a voz suave e rouca. Byakuya resmungou e o ruivo aconchegou-se momentaneamente na falta de vontade que seu capitão tinha de levantar. – Assim, a gente nunca vai levantar... E o senhor tem uma reunião hoje.

Ainda bem que Renji não havia perdido totalmente o senso de responsabilidade, coisa que falhou por um instante em Byakuya. – É, eu sei, você achou que eu havia esquecido?

– Claro que não, taichou.

– Hum. – Byakuya respirou o ar almiscarado do corpo de Renji e virou para o lado, forçando-se a levantar, mas sem deixar transparecer a preguiça. Ele fechou o _kimono_ que vestia e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta de correr silenciosamente (como tudo o que fazia. Já Renji, gostava de barulho. Ele falava alto e perdia a paciência com facilidade).

Como estava na mansão Kuchiki, Renji não podia sair desacompanhado dali; seu capitão devia estar junto. Não havia problemas, porém... Ser do mesmo esquadrão, um capitão e um tenente, era desculpa o suficiente para estar ali. O ruivo deitou de bruços no colchão, que era dominado pelo aroma adocicado que cobria o corpo do moreno, misturando-se suavemente ao suor da noite incansável que eles passaram. Passavam. Diversas noites. Renji ainda estava um pouco dolorido, mas seu corpo já havia se acostumado com o tamanho de Byakuya. O incômodo era apenas natural, mas Deus, tudo valia a pena.

Renji levantou-se preguiçosamente para vestir o corpo quando a voz de Byakuya o chamou do banheiro. Abrindo a porta do cômodo, o ruivo ouviu o som do chuveiro e o Kuchiki o chamou pelo nome mais uma vez. Renji empurrou a porta do box e entrou ali, deixando a água escorrer pelo peito largo e coberto por tatuagens. Byakuya tocou o alto das costas do maior antes de deslizá-las até a cintura e o abraçar, deitando sua cabeça entre as omoplatas do ruivo.

O tenente encolheu os ombros com a _raríssima_ demonstração de afeto (ou simplesmente carência) de seu capitão e tocou as mãos ossudas de Byakuya, sentindo-o entrelaçar os dedos nos seus. Renji era precisamente oito centímetros mais alto que Byakuya, sem falar na diferença na largura dos dois.

Byakuya ficou na ponta dos pés e encostou o queixo no ombro de Renji, com a intenção de lhe falar próximo ao ouvido. – Você fica aqui comigo até a hora de ir trabalhar...?

Renji suspirou e deitou a cabeça no ombro do capitão. Ele poderia dizer "já estamos atrasados, taichou", mas seria bobagem, já que ele não era lá tão responsável quanto parecia. E Byakuya sequer parecia ele mesmo dizendo aquelas palavras, mas o ruivo tinha consciência do quanto o capitão queria ser amado por ele. Byakuya não precisava expressar diretamente, Renji percebia com facilidade. O problema é querer ser amado sem amar em troca. E o que o ruivo mais sentia era isso.

Como quem cala consente, Byakuya segurou o corpo de Renji e o virou de frente para si, descendo com a boca pelo peito do ruivo até chegar à virilha e o segurou pelas coxas, ajoelhando-se diante de Renji (a única forma de essa posição realmente acontecer entre os dois) e como o ruivo era facilmente estimulado pelo toque da língua de seu capitão, Byakuya sequer teve que usar as mãos. Renji já estava desperto e o moreno podia fazer uso de suas mãos para sentir a pele quente do tenente nos dedos.

Mais uma vez a língua de Byakuya provava da extensão toda de Renji e ele ergueu-se um pouco para pôr dentro da boca tudo o que conseguia. Como o menor passava a mover a cabeça e estimular seu tenente, Renji sentia uma vontade doentia de agarrar Byakuya pelos cabelos e obrigá-lo a fazer como _ele_ quisesse, mas seu extremo respeito pelo Kuchiki se expressava até mesmo nesse tipo de momento crítico. E Byakuya— ah, era prazeroso para ele como Renji gemia alto e como seus joelhos tremiam. Nada mais justo, uma vez que tinha que concentrar-se em ficar de pé com a boca de seu capitão sugando seu membro incansavelmente.

Renji idiotamente tentou agarrar as paredes úmidas de azulejo do box, mas obviamente, foi em vão. Byakuya apertou com força a parte de trás de suas coxas e Renji cerrou os dentes, sentindo o rosto esquentar em um nível extremo.

A respiração de Renji acelerou ao passo que Byakuya o acariciava com os lábios mais rapidamente; como o ruivo não tinha como extravasar-se, seus gritos tornavam-se mais longos e altos, até que o capitão sugou seu membro como se quisesse arrancar o quanto pudesse de dentro dele. Renji estremeceu e quando chegou ao orgasmo, Byakuya projetou a cabeça centímetros para trás porque o canto de seus lábios foi atingido por parte do líquido viscoso que segundos antes preencheu sua boca (ele gostava de sentir Renji até o final). Renji corou e encolheu os ombros quando Byakuya pôs-se de pé e passou a ponta do polegar no canto dos lábios para limpá-los.

Ele tocou o rosto do tenente e, mais precisamente, tocou a boca dele com o polegar e o fez lamber seu dedo, autoritariamente para fazê-lo limpar a pequena bagunça que havia feito. Renji respirava pesado e Byakuya o aproximou de si, beijando-o com os olhos abertos por alguns instantes – só para ver os olhos castanhos de Renji se cerrarem com força – e logo os fechou, apertando os dedos nas costas retesadas do ruivo.

Os dois trocaram um beijo longo antes de Byakuya segurar os pulsos do maior e o virar para a parede; ele puxou o quadril de Renji pelos lados, e o ruivo escorregou as mãos pelos azulejos até ficar numa posição semelhante a uma mensura educada. O capitão curvou-se até seus lábios alcançarem as costas do seu subalterno e beijou o desenho das tatuagens, lambendo a pele que tinha uma textura mais áspera nessa região devido aos desenhos.

Renji cerrou os punhos com o toque da glande do membro de Byakuya em sua entrada; ele ainda estava um pouco dolorido, mas não tinha do que reclamar. Tudo o que vinha de seu capitão era prazeroso. Com o ambiente úmido e Byakuya não sentia necessidade de muita preparação. Ainda mais que não tinham tanto tempo para isso quando ele mesmo fez parecer quando falou para Renji ficar por ali.

Byakuya entrou e embora o ruivo ficasse conscientemente pensando na dor, inconscientemente ele buscava a intensidade desse momento e moveu os quadris a fim de deixar que seu capitão fosse ainda mais fundo dentro dele. Renji apertou os olhos com a dor inicial, mas ao passo que Byakuya sentia-se mais livre a acelerar seus movimentos, a dor aumentava junto com o prazer que o descontrolava. Uma coisa que ele não entendia era como o Kuchiki não fazia nenhum barulho. No máximo, sua respiração ficava mais pesada, mas só. Renji urrava de prazer. E a cada aumento de tom, Byakuya acelerava.

O ruivo abriu as mãos para apoiar-se apropriadamente na parede e com o toque forte em sua próstata, Byakuya sequer precisava estimular o membro do seu subalterno para que ele sentisse prazer; entretanto, como gostava de ouvir Renji gritar alto pela simples satisfação de saber proporcionar um prazer enlouquecedor ao seu tenente, Byakuya desceu a mão pelo lado do corpo de Renji até alcançar seu membro e passou a masturbá-lo, fazendo com que os gemidos do ruivo saíssem ligeiramente roucos pela voz gasta.

O capitão fazia tudo perfeitamente ritmado e sua expressão carregava a sobrancelha franzida pelo esforço de prender o gozo e Renji sentia a água quente cair em seu ombro e derrubar seus cabelos pelos lados. Era relaxante, mas ele não conseguia relaxar porque seu canal queimava, dolorido, mas o prazer estarrecia seu corpo todo até o último fio de cabelo.

A respiração de Renji se intensificou e Byakuya sabia que ele estava prestes a chegar ao orgasmo. O capitão acelerou seus movimentos, investindo fundo e o estimulando mais com as mãos para que Renji não conseguisse mais segurar (ele mesmo já não conseguia mais).

Renji chegou ao orgasmo aos berros e Byakuya prendeu a respiração a fim de não emitir nenhum som muito alto; como chegaram simultaneamente, o menor se desmanchou dentro do tenente, que mexeu os pés ao sentir que o gozo do Kuchiki lhe escorria pelas pernas, ao passo em que Byakuya saía de dentro dele.

O capitão trouxe Renji na posição de antes para só então virá-lo para si e observar sua face ligeiramente corada, mas não de vergonha, dessa vez; era simplesmente por causa da agitação.

O ruivo respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça, deixando a água bater diretamente em seu rosto e Byakuya escorregou as mãos pela cintura de seu subalterno, abraçando-o e deitando a cabeça em seu peito. – Me abrace, Renji... – Ele _ordenou_ com uma voz suave e Renji baixou a cabeça e os braços, envolvendo o menor pelos ombros. (Não tinha outro jeito a não ser Byakuya se aconchegar em Renji. O ruivo era maior que o seu capitão).

(...)

Já nas instalações do 6º esquadrão, Renji estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá que ficava diante da mesa do capitão Kuchiki e revisava uns papéis. Byakuya estava em sua mesa e assinava alguns documentos, sem parecer muito empolgado com o interminável serviço burocrático do esquadrão, que infelizmente tinha que ser assinado por ele, e somente por ele.

– Kuchiki-taichou... – Renji levantou-se do sofá após ler o último papel em busca de problemas e deu a volta no móvel. Escorou-se na mesa de Byakuya ao chegar lá e o capitão continuou a escrever após emitir um som para que Renji prosseguisse. – Posso falar com o senhor um instante?

Byakuya deixou o pincel de escrita ao lado do papel e ergueu o olhar para Renji, reparando que ele coçava insistentemente a têmpora, mostrando-se ligeiramente nervoso. – O que é, Renji?

– Bom, veja, taichou, eu queria perguntar sobre... Sabe... O que vem acontecendo...

– O que tem?

– É que por vezes eu me pego perguntando, entende... – Renji parou de falar ao passo que seus pensamentos correram rapidamente pela mente. Ele sabia que Byakuya havia amado sua esposa intensamente e depois da morte da mulher, o que restou então foi sua irmã e... Bem, Renji, que era de certo a pessoa mais próxima que ele tinha. Ainda havia um grande abismo entre Byakuya e Rukia.

Quando ele pensava no que acontecia entre os dois, sempre se sentia ligeiramente espremido porque Byakuya exigia horrores dele. Queria ser amado; queria que Renji estivesse na vida dele e que fizesse o que ele queria, quando e como ele queria. O problema é que Renji era, então, somente um subalterno obediente. E por motivos óbvios, ele não queria ser simplesmente, bem... Um objeto de desfrute carnal de seu capitão. Ele queria ser amado em troca; o tanto de amor que Renji tinha a oferecer para ele, queria receber de volta.

Estava cansado de se curvar àquela frieza; não podia acatar, simplesmente, que Byakuya não o fizesse sentir o coração disparar com uma demonstração de afeto (que geralmente só transparecia quando o capitão estava claramente carente). Byakuya tinha uma grande ferida incurável no peito, Renji o respeitava, mas... Ele tinha o direito de abrir uma ferida no coração de seu tenente por isso?

– Renji?

– Desculpe, taichou. – Ele apertou os lábios e suspirou. Byakuya ficou em silêncio, aguardando uma continuação e Renji coçou os olhos. – Esqueça, não era nada demais—

– Fale, Renji.

Renji acuou-se com a voz autoritária de Byakuya e baixou o olhar para os longos dedos do capitão, que se moviam inquietos, em onda, mas sem batucar. – Bem, eu não quero soar como alguém que quer "discutir a relação", mas acho que vai acabar sendo inevitável nesse caso... – O ruivo deu uma risadinha sem-graça e Byakuya manteve-se impassível.

– Não tenho esse tipo de relacionamento com você para discutirmos sobre o assunto durante o trabalho.

– É que, bem, não há outro momento pra isso.

– Na verdade, isso não devia acontecer em momento algum.

O tenente abriu a boca para falar, mas hesitou, percebendo que não tinha o que dizer. Seu coração disparou, mas... Não foi pelo motivo que ele esperava. Repetiu o gesto, mas antes que pudesse se pronunciar, Byakuya voltou a impor-se.

– Não me envolvi com você. Nós somente—

– Está errado, taichou. Você se envolveu comigo. Você espera que eu dê amor a você.

– Está errado, Renji. – Byakuya moveu seu olhar para os papéis, tomou-os em mão e bateu na mesa para alinhar todos, cerrando os olhos em seguida. – Não espero nada disso de você. Só espero sua disponibilidade.

A verdade é que Byakuya estava absolutamente crente que Renji iria apenas acatar suas palavras, mas...

– Nesse caso, eu não estou mais disponível, Kuchiki-taichou. – O tenente afastou-se da mesa de seu capitão, caminhou até a porta e tomando uma golfada de ar (e coragem), Renji virou-se novamente para Byakuya, que o olhava incrédulo com os olhos castanhos.

– Se o senhor não espera amar ou ser amado, eu temo que fique assim para sempre. Simplesmente... – Renji fez uma pausa, parecendo buscar pelo termo correto. – Sozinho. Eu não vou me submeter a implorar para que o senhor sinta algo por mim. Não é da minha natureza. Até agora, estava tudo bem, mas... Não vou mais continuar com isso.

Byakuya franziu a sobrancelha, e sua respiração descompassou por um instante com as palavras duras de seu subalterno. Renji estava mais sério do que o costume— ele estava realmente sendo absolutamente sincero com suas palavras e o capitão jamais havia encarado aquilo daquela forma.

Se Renji estava se sentindo magoado, Byakuya sentiu o coração desmoronar.

Mesmo assim, ele desfez a expressão de indignação que tomou conta de seu rosto instantes antes.– Não continue, Renji, você realmente acha que eu preciso que você sinta pena de mim? – Resmungou com a voz dura e Renji torceu o rosto, parecendo extremamente irritado.

– Eu vou terminar meu trabalho na outra sala, taichou. – Renji deu uns passos para alcançar alguns outros papéis que ainda faltavam e fez uma mensura, como lhe era de costume (ele não perdia esse tipo de respeito, independente do que acontecesse). – Com licença. – Umas passadas, e ele fechava a porta atrás de si.

O capitão levou as mãos à cabeça e segurou nas laterais do rosto, sentindo-se encolher gradativamente devido à situação altamente embaraçosa que havia passado naquele exato momento. Que coisa mais ridícula.

E o pior não era o quão patético foi aquilo tudo, mas sim, de ter – simplesmente sem notar a idiotice que fazia – jogado Renji fora com indiferença. Deus, ele não acreditava em si mesmo. Como pôde ter feito uma coisa dessas?

Que simplesmente levantasse e fosse até seu tenente, pedisse desculpas e tudo ficaria bem. Ele poderia amá-lo, por que não? Na verdade, Byakuya já o amava e no fundo, ele sabia disso. Só não expressava; perder mais uma pessoa para o destino era demais. Mas no final das contas, ele perdeu Renji para seu próprio temor.

E seu orgulho era grande demais para que simplesmente fosse atrás do subalterno para pedir-lhe para voltar. Não, isso não ia acontecer. Nem que ele se afogasse no próprio sofrimento.

Porque as lágrimas, bem... Essas já haviam secado.

_"You ask for me to enter, but then you make me crawl and I can't keep holding on to what you've got... 'Cause all you've got is hurt."_


	2. Os meios

**Título: **Redenção e um Sorriso

**Summary original:** Quem sabe o sorriso de Byakuya seja muito mais marcante do que seu perfume adocicado. Renji só poderá saber, entretanto, quando conseguir arrancar de seu capitão um sincero sorriso. E com ele, o sentimento que o Kuchiki deixa guardado no peito há tantos anos.

**Rating e avisos:** M; Lemon, YAOI, álcool, e o que há por vir, é uma incógnita.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is © Tite Kubo

**Comentários: **WEE, segundo cap aqui tava na hora já. G_G embora seja meio frustrante que ninguém no mande reviews... enfim ;P

* * *

**OS MEIOS**

Depois de terminar todo o seu trabalho e ficar matando um tanto de tempo na sala de reuniões do Esquadrão (o Seireitei estava bem calmo), Renji voltou para casa para dormir e voltar somente no dia seguinte.

Durante essa noite que passou em casa, Renji se perguntou diversas vezes se havia sido muito duro com Byakuya. Ele não achava que suas palavras fossem mentirosas, na verdade, ele tinha certeza que não eram, mas era difícil simplesmente falar esse tipo de coisa na cara das pessoas. Certamente seu capitão estava fechado numa bolha de vidro, evitando qualquer tipo de afeição por quem quer que seja; é, talvez Renji tenha sido um pouco duro com ele.

Mas ele tinha que falar, não tinha outro jeito. Por mais que gostasse de Byakuya, ele também sentia a necessidade de afeto. Renji sempre foi muito atencioso com seu capitão e não era somente por ser seu subordinado. Sempre houve algo além disso. E o menor, em troca, não fazia muita coisa por ele. Arrancava seus suspiros e eventualmente, Renji sorria com os tapas de luva que Byakuya era capaz de dar, mas... Não era lá tããoo engraçado quando esse tapa vinha na sua cara.

No dia seguinte, Renji tomou um banho antes de sair de casa e foi caminhando pelo Seireitei; cumprimentou algumas pessoas pelo caminho e, num dos corredores, encontrou Shuuhei, com quem caminhou uma parte do trajeto.

– O que houve com o Kuchiki-taichou, Renji?

– Hum? – Renji virou o rosto e olhou Shuuhei com uma expressão de dúvida. Como assim, o que houve? Ele sabia? O ruivo sentiu o rosto esquentar e virou-o novamente, dando os ombros. – Do que você tá falando?

– É, eu soube que ele não compareceu à reunião dos capitães ontem, no final da tarde.

O tenente arregalou os olhos de leve com a notícia; não compareceu? Byakuya sempre era extremamente atento às regras, pontual e disciplinado, não havia qualquer explicação razoável para que ele tivesse faltado à reunião. E ele com certeza não havia esquecido.

– Er, eu... – Renji mordeu o lábio, à procura de uma resposta convincente, mas não havia o que dizer. Por sorte, ele havia chegado às instalações do 6º esquadrão e, portanto, pôde desviar o assunto. – Ah, eu te digo mais tarde, Shuuhei. Vou conversar com ele agora mesmo.

Shuuhei acenou com um sorriso para Renji, e o ruivo passou pelo portão. Rikichi estava acompanhado de alguns outros Shinigamis do Esquadrão e veio na direção de Renji, parando rapidamente diante dele e se curvando em cumprimento. – Bom dia, Abarai-fukutaichou.

– Bom dia, Rikichi. – Renji saudou o garoto com a mão e ia continuar seu caminho, mas Rikichi o seguiu, fazendo com que o tenente parasse no meio do caminho. – O que houve?

– O Kuchiki-taichou, ele...

– O quê? – Renji virou o corpo todo para ele, olhando o garoto seriamente e esperando uma continuação.

– Bom, ele não foi à reunião dos capit—

– Já sei disso.

– Mas fukutaichou – Rikichi insistiu quando o tenente começou a se afastar. – Ninguém viu ele saindo do escritório, também.

– Como assim?

– É, parece que ele ficou o tempo todo lá.

– E por que nenhum de vocês entrou pra verificar?

– Bom, se alguém batia na porta, ele não atendia, e sabe como é, a gente não vai entrar se ele não—

– Certo, obrigado, Rikichi. – Renji afagou os cabelos do garoto como se ele tivesse feito um bom trabalho e seguiu seu caminho, até entrar no prédio do Esquadrão e dar largas passadas pelos corredores.

Quando chegou na porta do escritório de Byakuya (que eles dividiam, na verdade), Renji respirou um pouco nervoso. Estava curioso, mas também, estava pensativo sobre o que havia feito no dia anterior e se seu capitão iria mesmo querer olhar na sua cara. De uma forma ou de outra, Renji tinha que fazer seu trabalho como tenente e portanto, abriu a sala e entrou com a cabeça baixa, e só ergueu o rosto para procurar por Byakuya após encostar a porta.

– Tai... Taichou?! – Renji arregalou os olhos porque...

Byakuya estava debruçado sobre a mesa e dormia, aparentemente, de forma pacífica e desconfortável (tal como dormimos em nossas salas de aula). Havia uma garrafa de saquê de alta qualidade que se esparramava pelos papéis que preenchiam o espaço do móvel e o capitão respirou fundo, ajeitando-se nos braços, que ele usava como travesseiros.

Renji ficou abismado e foi abrir uma das janelas – estava tudo bem escuro ali – e quando o sol invadiu a sala, Byakuya resmungou amargamente, tapando o rosto com os braços.

Deus, ele havia bebido mais da metade daquela garrafa de bebida e estava claramente de ressaca. Ali estava uma cena que Renji _jamais_ imaginou que iria presenciar em toda sua vida, não importava o quanto ela durasse. – Renji? – A voz de Byakuya saiu falha e cansada, ao passo que ele ergueu a cabeça lentamente, os olhos apertados por causa da luz. – Dá pra fechar essa janela?!

Renji obedeceu imediatamente e adiantou-se até a mesa de Byakuya, tocando as costas do menor e colocou a garrafa de saquê em pé. – Taichou, o que houve?

– Urgh, agora eu lembrei porque eu não tenho o costume de beber... – O capitão pôs-se sentado em sua cadeira e esfregou os olhos; não era difícil vê-lo, uma vez que havia a luz que entrava pelas frestas da janela, mas não era uma visão muito nítida. Byakuya massageou as têmporas, parecendo estar com dor de cabeça e Renji remexeu nos papéis ensopados.

A sala estava com um cheiro forte de álcool, que havia facilmente encoberto o perfume adocicado de Byakuya; esse geralmente era o aroma mais intenso por ali. Renji jogou os papéis no lixo e quando o capitão levantou-se de sua cadeira, o ruivo o amparou com os braços e o ajudou a ir até o sofá, onde Byakuya sentou-se e logo, escorregou para o lado e deitou-se de lado.

Renji agachou-se diante do sofá e observou os olhos cerrados do menor, que parecia extremamente cansado e dolorido. – Er... Por que...?

– Não sei, Renji, não sei – Byakuya virou no sofá e deu as costas a Renji, mas mesmo que parecesse estar querendo dormir, ele abriu os olhos e encarou o estofado do móvel. Renji, logo ali, podia sentir também o cheiro que vinha de Byakuya e nossa, o tenente estava realmente arrependido de ter dito aquelas palavras a ele.

Renji ficou de joelhos e, num impulso, abraçou seu capitão pelos ombros e tocou os lábios no pescoço dele, aconchegando o menor em seus braços. Byakuya ficou estático por alguns instantes, enquanto o ruivo respirava calmo atrás de si. – Desculpe, taichou, eu não quis dizer tudo o que eu disse e—

– Renji – Byakuya silenciou seu tenente; sua voz naturalmente se sobressaía pelo timbre grave e sério que tinha. Byakuya era rancoroso e sabia disso (era o motivo para Renji estar idiotamente pedindo perdão a ele), mas na situação onde se encontrava – com dor de cabeça e nas costas –, o moreno não via motivos para ficar se martirizando. Tinha que voltar à racionalidade. Deus, ele havia perdido a reunião dos capitães. O que estava pensando?

– Tudo bem, Renji, você tinha razão. – Byakuya virou no sofá e Renji afastou-se, dando espaço ao menor. Assim que o Kuchiki se ajeitou, ele pôs-se sentado e em seguida, ficou de pé. Renji pareceu um pouco descrente das palavras de seu capitão, mas não insistiu, porque não achava que era o momento adequado. – Agora... Vá dar uma volta para eu me recompor. E pegue roupas para eu trocar.

– Sim, senhor.

– Ah, e acalme o esquadrão. Diga que eu fiquei enfiado aqui terminando a burocracia... – Byakuya suspirou incomodado e fez um sinal com a mão para que Renji se retirasse.

– Certo. – Renji passou pelo seu capitão e quando estava prestes a sair da sala, a voz do moreno irrompeu o cômodo.

– Renji...

O tenente virou-se para olhar Byakuya, mas este não prosseguiu (independente do que ele fosse falar). Mas ele não precisava prosseguir. Bem provavelmente, não precisava... Renji sentia saber do que se tratava.

– Eu sei, taichou. – Renji deu um leve sorriso. – Eu também.

Byakuya o olhou com sua comum expressão impassível e observou enquanto Renji desaparecia pela porta após terminar de falar.

O capitão não tinha certeza do que estava prestes a dizer. _"Me desculpe"_? Ou quem sabe algo sem nexo, como _"Não conte isso pra ninguém"_, ou simplesmente... _"A verdade é que eu espero amar você, Renji, e ser amado por você"_, mas... Era uma dúvida que ele não ia sanar agora. Só que Renji parecia confiante de que era algo bom, uma vez que confirmou o sentimento com um sorriso.

Byakuya moveu de leve a cabeça em negação; tirou seu cachecol, o _haori_, soltou os cabelos e deixou os _kenseikan_ em cima da mesa do escritório que ainda estava úmida. Só agora podia sentir o intenso aroma de álcool e adiantou-se à janela para abri-la e deixar o ar circular. Estava sufocando ali. O sol iluminou o cômodo e Byakuya ficou parado, esperando que a estrela esquentasse seu rosto um pouco e então, tirou a parte de cima das vestes de Shinigami.

Deixou a peça numa das cadeiras da sala e sentiu o cheiro de álcool aliviar um pouco.

Renji certamente tinha razão. Ele estava se afundando nas suas próprias mágoas, simplesmente para não magoar Hisana. Mas Hisana não ia querer vê-lo assim... Ou ia? Não, ela não ia. Ninguém que ama iria. E Byakuya sabia do tamanho do amor que sentia por Hisana e do quanto aquele sentimento era recíproco. Mas ele tinha tanta coisa pela frente...

Pôde quase ouvir a voz de sua falecida esposa dizendo-o para seguir em frente. Não esquecê-la, é claro, mas prosseguir seu caminho.

Lamentou-se mais uma vez por ter feito toda aquela bobagem e quando estava acomodando-se no sofá, Renji abriu novamente a porta da sala e trazia consigo uma muda de roupa para seu capitão. Byakuya levantou-se do sofá de novo, suspirando, e caminhou até o ruivo; pegou as roupas de sua mão e pôs a parte de cima das vestes Shinigami no corpo, tirou a parte de baixo e pôs a limpa no corpo.

Renji pareceu um pouco desconfortável, cruzando os braços e procurando manter os olhos ocupados com outra coisa. Meio difícil, ele tinha que admitir, mas não queria se sentir um idiota completo (até porque seu rosto já estava ligeiramente corado).

Byakuya virou-se para Renji novamente e dirigiu-se até ele, parando diante do maior e, com movimentos lentos e aparentemente calculados minuciosamente, o capitão tocou a cintura de seu tenente e deslizou as mãos até as costas dele, entrelaçando os próprios dedos lá para então encostar-se nele e deitar a cabeça sobre o peito parcialmente exposto.

– Taichou... – Renji murmurou, parecendo feliz com o que estava se passando naquele momento e abraçou o menor pelos ombros. Byakuya respirou o cheiro do corpo do ruivo e sentiu o corpo relaxar, quase por completo. Ele queria falar (na verdade, ele tinha que falar. Seu corpo clamava por isso. Mesmo que isso significasse perder a compostura), e esperou que Renji curvasse o corpo para apoiar o queixo em seu ombro.

– Achei que havia perdido você também, Renji. – Sua voz saiu suave como de costume, mas o suspiro de alívio que se seguiu a ela que foi a novidade. Renji franziu a sobrancelha, sentindo que Byakuya queria ter dito aquilo antes e certamente estava pesando em suas costas.

E droga, como ele era vulnerável ao seu capitão.

– Não vou te deixar, taichou.

Renji absorveu o silêncio que pairou sobre eles durante alguns instantes, para só então sentir uma gota quente escorrer na linha do peito. Byakuya estava... – Taichou?

O capitão tirou as mãos de Renji e passou a ponta dos dedos graciosamente abaixo dos olhos, obviamente evitando que a outra lágrima tivesse sequer a oportunidade de alcançar sua bochecha e o ruivo o olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele nunca havia visto nada parecido.

– O que há?

– Não sei, eu estou... _Feliz. _– Byakuya franziu a sobrancelha, como se aquilo fosse aparentemente impossível de acontecer. – Achei que minhas lágrimas haviam secado.

Renji abriu um sorriso e tocou os ombros de Byakuya, passando a mão por ele para transmitir ao seu capitão um conforto que ele claramente precisava agora. – Talvez as de tristeza tenham secado, mas deve fazer tempo que elas não caem por você estar feliz, não é?

Byakuya assentiu, concordando com o que Renji dizia e novamente o trouxe para perto de si, apertando-o com força pela cintura. É... Certamente as lágrimas de tristeza haviam secado (depois de tanto caírem pelo seu rosto), mas as de felicidade ainda estavam lá, cautelosamente guardadas. Byakuya não se sentia tão feliz assim há... Quanto tempo? Bem, ele sequer lembrava. Não fazia diferença, de qualquer forma.

O capitão ergueu o rosto para incitar Renji a aproximar o próprio e assim que estava perto o suficiente, Byakuya o beijou, sôfrego e intenso, apertando os músculos do maior por cima das vestes com toda a força que lhe cabia nos dedos. O tenente se entregou sem hesitar – não sentia necessidade de mais drama. Byakuya havia entendido o que ele havia dito e talvez, daqui pra frente, as coisas fossem diferentes.

Com a força das mãos, Byakuya obrigou Renji a se abaixar para que ficassem da mesma altura (a diferença de tamanho era algo que deixava o capitão extremamente aborrecido) e o ruivo cambaleou para conseguir se equilibrar com os joelhos meio dobrados. Um sorriso novamente veio aos lábios de Renji, mas naquele exato momento eles estavam ocupados demais com a boca exigente de seu capitão.

Ele permaneceu ainda mais alguns minutos, deixando que Byakuya fizesse um caminho tortuoso por todo seu corpo, dos quadris até as pernas e de volta às costas novamente. Pela primeira vez em todas as vezes que seu capitão tocava-lhe o corpo com fervor, ele sentiu-se realmente... Não sabia se _amado_ era a palavra correta, já que era um tanto drástica para um início de progresso, mas sentia claramente que o menor estava despejando algum tipo de sentimento em Renji, seja ele qual fosse. Fosse o intenso desejo, ou a paixão, ou simplesmente a possessividade... Qualquer um era válido.

– Hum, hum, taichou – Renji falou com a voz um tanto abafada porque Byakuya ainda lhe devorava a boca com fervor. O capitão afastou-se alguns centímetros, passou a língua pelos lábios de Renji e reabriu os olhos.

– Espero que seja importante.

– Bom, é uma pergunta... – Renji apertou os lábios, sentindo a saliva do moreno lhe cobrir a boca toda, e um pouco além. – Depois do senhor, sabe, ter... Chorado – ele pronunciou a última palavra como se fosse proibida. – Eu gostaria de saber... O senhor nunca sorri, não é?

Byakuya olhou Renji com os olhos sutilmente semicerrados. Bem, ele não percebia que nunca costumava sorrir, mas de certo, não sorria mesmo. Não sentia vontade, entende? A vida para ele não era tão incrível quanto parecia. Talvez pudesse ser, eventualmente, com o tempo, mas ainda não era. Ele sorria, sim, oras; mas depois da partida de Hisana... Ao invés de dizer que não sabia responder, o superior preferiu apenas ficar em silêncio.

– Tudo bem, taichou... Eu vou conseguir fazer o senhor sorrir. – Renji abriu um sorriso no próprio rosto e Byakuya o encarou, sério, e puxou seu tenente novamente para um beijo.

Bem... Tomara que ele consiga, não é mesmo?

_"I want to be with you forever, if t__omorrow's not too late; 'but it's always too late when you've got nothing', so you say..._

_But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow, before the sun rises today"_


	3. Se não há sorriso, não há final

**Título: **Redenção e um Sorriso

**Summary original:** Quem sabe o sorriso de Byakuya seja muito mais marcante do que seu perfume adocicado. Renji só poderá saber, entretanto, quando conseguir arrancar de seu capitão um sincero sorriso. E com ele, o sentimento que o Kuchiki deixa guardado no peito há tantos anos.

**Rating e avisos:** M; Lemon, YAOI, álcool.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is © Tite Kubo

**Comentários: **último cap, dividido em atos. Cada um, uma tentativa de Renji de fazer seu amado taichou sorrir. Reviews? ^^

* * *

**SE NÃO HÁ SORRISO, NÃO HÁ FINAL**

_PRIMEIRO ATO – Explícitos I_

– Tai... Taichou...

Byakuya apertou os olhos de leve ao passo que os dedos de Renji lhe pressionavam a pele com força. O tenente estava mordendo os lábios fortemente para evitar que qualquer som alto demais escapasse pela garganta. Jamais, por qualquer motivo, alguém poderia ouvir ou presenciar aquilo. Por mais que a porta estivesse trancada, era impossível ensurdecer os outros dos gritos que poderiam fugir dos lábios de Renji em um momento de descontrole.

O capitão imobilizava o seu tenente pelos braços, e os dois estavam bem em cima da mesa do maior. O rosto do moreno corava sutilmente com o seu ato despudorado de fazer sexo com Renji no meio das instalações de _seu_ esquadrão, mas em simultâneo, seu corpo todo gritava em êxtase porque a cada instante em que Renji o apertava com mais força, significava que ele estava mais perto do ápice. Mais perto de ter que fazer os diabos para não gritar.

Os ombros de Byakuya iam de cima para baixo tamanha a intensidade de sua respiração; o móvel, por si, fazia um barulho de madeira e o moreno podia senti-lo balançar de leve com a movimentação intensa e repetitiva. Renji jogou a cabeça para trás, entorpecendo-se com aquela dor tão prazerosa que seu capitão sempre lhe oferecia. E agora, de certa forma, o ruivo ficava muito mais à vontade porque sentia que Byakuya estava derramando nele não somente seu prazer, mas algo a mais.

– Não consigo... Mais... Taichou...

– Mais um pouco, Renji... – Byakuya prendeu a respiração no momento da fala, e logo a liberou ruidosamente quando terminou de pronunciar o nome de seu tenente. Ao passo que apressou suas investidas, Byakuya acelerou o movimento da mão livre, que estimulava o membro de Renji. As pernas do ruivo estavam escancaradas, e laçavam sem jeito o quadril do capitão, a fim de facilitar o processo.

A respiração de Renji começou a se alongar e Byakuya prendeu a sua própria respiração, como fazia de costume. Pôde sentir claramente os dedos de Renji tremerem enquanto apertavam suas costas e no exato momento em que o tenente desmanchou-se nas mãos de seu capitão, Byakuya chegou ao orgasmo e acidentalmente deixou que um gemido baixo e extenso escapasse dos lábios.

Renji ofegou, acompanhado quase que ritmicamente por Byakuya, que deitou-se sobre o largo torso do ruivo assim que saiu de dentro dele.

O tenente pôde sentir o prazer de seu capitão escorrer pelas pernas e obviamente, alcançar sua mesa. Oh droga.

– Olhe pra mim, taichou... – Renji _pediu_ com a voz calma e Byakuya ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Sua expressão estava séria e as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas por causa do cansaço.

O ruivo procurou algum sinal de alteração na expressão de seu capitão, mas ele não parecia estar prestes a sorrir, nem de longe. Suspirando intensamente uma última vez, Renji apoiou-se nos cotovelos a fim de fazer Byakuya descer da mesa, e assim que conseguiu resultados, o ruivo sentou na beirada do móvel, apoiando os pés no chão. – Por Deus, sexo no meio do expediente não te faz sorrir?

Byakuya respirou fundo e calmamente, erguendo os ombros como se a culpa não fosse dele (e talvez não fosse). – Isso não é motivo para sorrir, não sei como você me convenceu a fazer uma loucura dessas.

– _Eu_ sei. – Renji sorriu marotamente e Byakuya manteve a expressão. Levantando da mesa, o ruivo olhou para ela e torceu o rosto ao ver a sujeira no mogno. Tudo bem, isso era só limpar, o problema era a falta de resultados com o capitão. O moreno estava parado logo ao seu lado, fechando a roupa preta de Shinigami, e ele não parecia muito alterado (exceto pela respiração).

Renji imitou o gesto de vestir-se de Byakuya e deixou a parte superior das vestes aberta. Nisso, o capitão vestia seu _haori_ e ajeitava o cachecol elegantemente no pescoço. – Pode não ter feito você sorrir, mas foi uma experiência, não?

Byakuya o olhou de esguelha e fechou os olhos em seguida. Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, coisa que fez Renj suspeitar de leve do que ele poderia estar pensando, mas logo teve sua resposta. – Que provavelmente vai se repetir, eventualmente.

Se Byakuya não sorria, bem... Isso certamente arrancou um sorriso de Renji.

_SEGUNDO ATO – Onsen_

– O senhor nunca veio aqui, taichou? – Renji entrou no estabelecimento e passou a despir-se de suas vestes. Byakuya olhou em volta um pouco desconfiado, uma vez que não achava interessante a ideia de dividir as fontes termais com mais um monte de gente (parecia um pouco nojento).

– Não, Renji... Tem uma dessas na mansão Kuchiki.

– Ah. – O tenente deu um sorriso sem graça e jogou a parte de cima de sua roupa num dos armários. – Mas não tem tanta graça quanto aqui, sem dúvidas.

– Se teoricamente esse é um lugar para relaxar, qual a razão para ter graça?

– Não faça tantas perguntas, por favor, taichou... – Renji suspirou e virou-se para Byakuya, que ainda estava incerto sobre despir-se ou não. – Pode ficar tranquilo, não vem muita gente aqui a essa hora.

Byakuya semicerrou os olhos na direção de seu subalterno e tirou o cachecol e o _haori_ do corpo, deixando no armário e como Renji prendia a curta toalha no quadril, acabou se convencendo, por fim, de fazer o mesmo. O ruivo tirou o elástico do cabelo e sacudiu os fios ruivos para ajeitá-los, arrancando de Byakuya um longo suspiro.

Ele adiantou-se pelo lugar, sendo seguido de perto pelo capitão. Renji pôs os pés para dentro da água e caminhou um pouco até um certo ponto; lá, ele sentou-se e acomodou as costas nas pedras lisinhas. Byakuya, por sua vez, ainda estava de pé e inconscientemente olhava em volta, sentindo-se desagradavelmente exposto. – Se o senhor se sentar, ninguém vai ver nada. – Renji resmungou como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do Kuchiki, que seguiu o conselho e sentou-se ao lado do maior.

Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, onde Byakuya mantinha a cabeça confortavelmente ajeitada numa pedra curvada, o capitão podia sentir que pessoas haviam chegado ali. Somente não abriu os olhos para ver quem era, mas podia ouvir as vozes e em particular, reconheceu uma delas.

– Oooohhh.

– Za... Zaraki-taichou!

– Kuchiki Byakuya numa _onsen_ pública? Nossa, mas isso é um negócio que eu pagava pra ver, e meio que paguei, no final das contas.

– Bom dia, Zaraki. – Byakuya resmungou, amargo, apenas abrindo os olhos e movendo as íris escuras para focar Kenpachi. O capitão da 11ª divisão passou a fazer companhia para Renji e Byakuya, falando algumas coisas aleatórias que somente Renji respondia. O Kuchiki estava começando a ficar de mau-humor, e não era nada pessoal com Kenpachi, mas... (mentira).

Quando Byakuya ouviu Renji dar uma risada por qualquer coisa que Kenpachi tenha dito, o moreno abriu os olhos, aborrecido, e impôs-se entre os dois. – Vamos voltar ao trabalho, Renji.

– Mas taichou, nós...

Renji pôde **sentir**, claramente, a áurea de Byakuya ficar negra.

– Err... Sim, senhor. – Renji olhou para Kenpachi e sorriu sem graça. – Até mais, Zaraki-taichou.

– Não deixe que ele pise em você, ouviu, Renji?

Byakuya bufou e saiu das águas quentes, sendo seguido por Renji que apressou o passo para segui-lo.

Quando chegaram diante dos armários, Byakuya empurrou o seu tenente ali e o prensou, usando o próprio corpo que, mesmo sendo menor, sabia perfeitamente como imobilizar Renji. – Você está tentando me fazer sorrir? Só me deixou de mau humor.

– Desculpe, eu não sabia que o senhor não gosta do Zaraki-taichou. Não que eu soubesse que ele ia vir agora, mas...

O capitão o olhou como se Renji tivesse acabado de falar a maior idiotice da face da terra e segurou o rosto do ruivo pelo queixo, apertando-lhe as bochechas. – Não me leve a lugar algum que me deixe aborrecido. Ou na presença desse... – Ele não se deu ao trabalho de prosseguir.

– Ha... Hai, taichou. – Renji arregalou os olhos de leve com a tensão e assim que foi solto, respirou fundo e agradeceu mentalmente por não ter levado seu capitão ao _onsen_ misto. Isso sim seria um grande problema.

_TERCEIRO ATO – (Quase) Explícitos II_

Renji parou diante de uma das enormes cerejeiras que havia espalhadas pela mansão Kuchiki, olhando para as pétalas cor-de-rosa e belíssimas, que caíam eventualmente com a ação sutil do vento. Estava sozinho, até então, uma vez que Byakuya ainda estava dentro da casa, resolvendo qualquer coisa a respeito da família.

Suas tentativas de fazer seu capitão sorrir estavam claramente sendo falhas, mas de certo, Byakuya não tinha um senso de humor muito bom. Claro que essa era uma boa justificativa, mas o fato de que agradar o moreno era bem difícil, parecia uma explicação bem melhor. De qualquer forma, Renji procurou lembrar-se do que o capitão gostava – como andar durante a noite, comida apimentada, enfim – e decidiu que talvez caminhar com ele por aí, ao céu negro, quando as cerejeiras estão florescendo, seria uma ideia interessante. Quem sabe o momento romântico não arrancasse um sorriso dele.

Assim que Byakuya abriu uma das portas da mansão, iluminando um pouco a noite, Renji virou-se para o seu capitão e observou enquanto ele se aproximava com os olhos calmos e aparentemente, um pouco cansados. – Tudo bem?

– Sim, Renji, eles já se foram.

– Não foi isso que eu—

O menor puxou o pescoço de Renji subitamente com a mão e o beijou, atravessando-lhe os dentes com a língua para sentir o gosto daquela boca que era _dele_, e já decidido, sabia que não seria de ninguém mais. Havia entrado em consenso com sua própria consciência e, agora, não se sentia mais _tão_ culpado. Alegar a ausência do sentimento seria mentir, mas Byakuya começava a aprender a lidar com toda a situação.

Assim que se afastaram naturalmente, Byakuya flagrou o rosto altamente corado de Renji e ergueu a sobrancelha de leve, inquisidor. – É que, sabe, ao ar livre e dentro da sua mansão, eu não sei...

– Se eu não tivesse certeza da discrição, não faria isso, Renji.

Isso pareceu um pouco agressivo, mas Renji e Byakuya estavam num acordo sobre "não fazer o relacionamento público", uma vez que poderia ter milhares de resultados desastrosos. Família Kuchiki em guerra, perda de postos, enfim... E Renji ainda se achava muito novo para morrer.

Com um leve curvar de lábios, Renji pôs-se a caminhar por entre o vasto jardim da mansão Kuchiki e a noite estava extremamente agradável, mas... Não havia motivo algum para arrancar um sorriso de Byakuya, pensando melhor. Se fosse para sorrir por causa das cerejeiras, ou qualquer motivo que seja, ele já teria feito isso faz tempo, uma vez que morava ali. Talvez arranjar um bom motivo para isso fosse interessante.

– Taichou, já que tem tanta certeza da discrição... – O tom de voz de Renji mudou e Byakuya percebeu imediatamente, ajeitando-se em uma postura mais aristocrática (e consequentemente, superior). – O senhor nunca se imaginou, assim, deitado no jardim...?

Os olhos negros do menor semicerram-se, desconfiados, e antes do ruivo ter a oportunidade de concluir seu raciocínio, Byakuya já o havia derrubado no chão e estava sentado no abdômen de Renji. – Suponho que a experiência no esquadrão deixou o senhor interessado.

Byakuya curvou de leve as costas, aproximando o rosto do de seu subalterno e tocou os lábios nos dele, assim, de leve— um roçar suave, fazendo com que Renji imediatamente cerrasse os olhos a fim de deixar-se levar pelo seu capitão. – Você acha que sexo é a única coisa que pode me fazer sorrir, Renji?

– Bom, não, mas—

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior de Renji com força, fazendo-o soltar uma exclamação de dor. – Que bom que não, mas agora, eu realmente fiquei interessado.

Como a intimidade é exigida para uma coisa dessas, Renji podia ficar feliz por ter uma relação, agora, mais próxima com seu capitão.

Byakuya forçou as mãos para dentro da roupa do tenente, segurando seus músculos pela lateral do corpo ao passo que seus lábios percorriam o peito desenhado do ruivo. Renji prendeu a respiração, porque agora não havia nada que pudesse abafar os sons que poderiam ser produzidos. Sem paredes, sem nada. Ou ele ficava quieto, ou os dois acabavam com problemas. Nem seria pelo relacionamento em si, mas sim, pela falta de pudor.

– Logo o senhor, hein, taichou... – Renji disse com a voz embargada em suspiros, fechando os olhos em seguida. – Que sempre é tão atento às regras.

– Espero que tenha ciência de que tudo isso é culpa sua. – A cada palavra de Byakuya, o capitão foi tirando uma e outra peça de roupa de seu tenente, que pareceu um pouco surpreso com a atitude repentina. Quando Renji estava totalmente exposto, e visivelmente excitado, Byakuya curvou-se novamente, passando a língua pelo ouvido do tenente, que suspirou, derretendo-se com a respiração quente do menor. – Logo então, quem arcará com as consequências será...

– Eu. – Renji respondeu obediente, fazendo Byakuya erguer a cabeça e o encarar sério. Ele poderia perfeitamente sorrir agora. Era um ótimo momento; mas o sorriso não veio.

– Certo...

O capitão pôs-se de joelhos e fez com que Renji ficasse na mesma posição e o virou de costas para si; Byakuya o abraçou por baixo dos braços, subindo as mãos pelo peito largo e beijou-lhe as costas, subindo até a nuca que ainda estava descoberta, uma vez que os cabelos ruivos ainda estavam presos.

Ergueu a mão até o rosto de Renji e tocou os lábios dele com a ponta dos dedos indicador e médio, até que o ruivo entendesse o recado e passasse a língua quente na área das unhas. Levou-os para dentro da boca em seguida, deslizando a língua pela pele para que ficasse lubrificado e Byakuya abaixou a mão rapidamente até a entrada do maior e inseriu os dois dedos de uma vez, fazendo Renji ondular a cintura, parecendo levemente desesperado.

Ele moveu os dedos dentro de Renji, ao passo que o ruivo curvou-se e se apoiou nos antebraços, deixando-se então completamente vulnerável a Byakuya. Uma boa hora para sorrir, talvez? Mas não. Byakuya ainda estimulou Renji um tempo e quando retirou os dedos e desceu a mão para tirar a própria roupa, o capitão avistou uma luz que iluminava parte da grama do jardim. – Renji, levante-se.

– Errr—

– _Agora._ – Byakuya puxou o ruivo pelos ombros e o colocou sentado na grama; sentou-se na frente dele e ergueu as costas a fim de fazer com que fosse mais fácil para Renji ocultar-se atrás dele. O ruivo encostou as costas nas do seu capitão e baixou um pouco a cabeça.

– Nii-sama? – Rukia abriu a porta e caminhou até a pequena escada de conexão com o jardim.

– Rukia.

Byakuya sentiu Renji tremer e se encolher ainda mais atrás de si. Ah, nada mais justo. Era de Rukia que eles estavam falando e todos sabemos qual o apreço que Renji tem por ela, tal como fosse sua pequena irmãzinha. Certamente ele não iria gostar que ela o visse naquela, bom... Situação.

– O que você está fazendo acordado até tão tarde, nii-sama?

– Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta...

– Bem, eu me atrasei com uma missão e o Ichigo só me causou problemas, mas já está tudo bem.

– Certo, então vá descansar.

– Tem certeza que vai ficar por aqui?

– Sim, estou desfrutando a noite. Logo vou dormir.

– Hum... Certo, boa noite, nii-sama.

Byakuya observou enquanto Rukia olhava um pouco desconfiada e entrava novamente na mansão. Assim que ela apagou a luz dos cômodos que ficavam perto da varanda, o Kuchiki ainda esperou uns instantes. – Renji?

– _Por Deus_, taichou, o senhor falou que não havia mais ninguém aqui. – Renji puxou a parte de cima de sua roupa e cobriu o torso, respirando aliviado.

– Não _tinha_, mas a Rukia chegou.

Renji virou a cara e cruzou os braços, parecendo um tanto aborrecido e Byakuya estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto corado do tenente, que mexeu de leve a cabeça com o toque da mão gelada do superior. – O que é, Renji? Perdeu o interesse? – Perguntou com a voz calma ao passo que se aproximava do maior, passando a língua pelo pescoço dele.

– Não, senhor, mas se quiser continuar qualquer coisa, é melhor que seja dentro do seu quarto... Lá a Rukia certamente não vai aparecer sem ser convidada.

Byakuya levantou-se e assim que Renji fez o mesmo e cobriu abaixo da cintura com a parte de cima de sua roupa, o capitão adiantou-se para dentro da mansão e foi seguido sorrateiramente por um tenente que claramente temia encontrar alguém no caminho. Coitado. Ninguém deveria passar por essa experiência.

_QUARTO ATO – Romance_

– Renji, acorde.

O ruivo virou-se na imensa cama de Byakuya e fora então sua vez de ficar preguiçoso. Byakuya pegou em seu ombro e moveu de leve, fazendo-o para tentar obrigar Renji a acordar, mas não foi eficaz. Renji geralmente tinha um mínimo senso, levantando no horário mesmo que estivesse muito cansado, mas em especial, naquele dia, ele estava _muito muito_ cansado.

Bom, com todo o momento de estresse da noite anterior e do fato de seu capitão ter sido um pouco exigente durante a noite, era certamente compreensível que ele estivesse com preguiça de acordar. – Vem cá, taichou...

Renji ergueu o braço e puxou Byakuya com força, fazendo-o desequilibrar e cair ajoelhado no colchão. Desistente, o capitão deitou-se nas costas de Renji (ele estava de bruços), entrelaçou as pernas nas dele e afastou os fios de cabelo da nuca do maior, tocando os lábios suavemente ali. Renji mexeu de leve os ombros, sentindo-se extremamente confortável e Byakuya continuou aproveitando da pele do ruivo, que suspirou calmo e deixou-se levar pelas carícias.

Bem, que o ruivo estava bem mais feliz, isso não era novidade, mas ele podia ficar agora muito mais relaxado com o fato de que Byakuya estava realmente procurando conhecer um sentimento novo, e se entregar a ele. Renji era uma pessoa intensa e sabia que, gradualmente, conseguiria transmitir cada parte de seu sentimento para o seu capitão.

Byakuya parou de beijar o maior e deitou a cabeça perto dos ombros dele. – Como o senhor está se sentindo?

– Um pouco cansado.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

– Hum... – O menor aconchegou-se e Renji virou de leve o rosto, como que querendo pedi-lo que deitasse ao seu lado. Byakuya compreendeu o olhar do subalterno e deitou de lado no colchão, de frente para ele. O ruivo passou os braços pelo pescoço do capitão e Byakuya o apertou pela cintura, juntando os corpos o mais perto que era possível. – Me sinto... Bem.

Renji assentiu de leve e analisou os traços elegantes do rosto de Byakuya; o cabelo do menor estava completamente solto e esparramava-se pelo travesseiro branco, e como sempre, tinha aquela aparência brilhante e sedosa de sempre. Renji passou os dedos pelos fios negros e acarinhou a nuca de Byakuya, olhando nos olhos dele. O desejo do menor era perguntar qual era o motivo daquele olhar, mas, preferiu ficar em silêncio. Ficar olhando-o era mais agradável no momento.

– Taichou.

– Sim? – Byakuya fechou os olhos, a fim de deixar-se levar irresponsavelmente pelo calor de seu tenente e sentiu que Renji encostou a testa na sua. Só então que reabriu os olhos e o encarou, a imagem levemente desfocada devido à proximidade.

– Eu...

Houve um momento de silêncio onde o capitão ficou observando Renji até que ele tivesse coragem para dizer o que quer que fosse.

–... Amo o senhor.

Byakuya sentiu os olhos ficarem estáticos por alguns instantes antes de perceber que o rosto de Renji esquentava intensamente. – Você...?

– Eu te amo, taichou.

O capitão afastou o rosto do de Renji para poder olhá-lo e inevitavelmente, sem sequer perceber, um sorriso atravessou seus lábios. Não fechado, nem sutil, era um sorriso amplo de contentamento que fez o ruivo ficar ligeiramente impressionado.

– É mesmo, Renji?

– Sim, senhor. – Renji respondeu respeitosamente e Byakuya ergueu as mãos até o meio das costas do ruivo para aproximá-lo de si novamente. Renji escorregou pelo colchão até sua cabeça ficar na altura do peito do moreno e encostou a testa ali, as pernas dos dois corpos seminus novamente se enroscando.

Deus, o coração do tenente estava disparado porque aquele sorriso, era definitivamente a coisa mais linda que ele havia visto. E quem diria que viria justamente naquele momento— era propício, é verdade, mas Renji não estava esperando e certamente esse foi uma das grandes razões para que tivesse ficado tão feliz com o que viu.

– Viu só, taichou, eu consegui. – Ele usou um tom de contentamento, mas havia um resquício de orgulho ali, também. Byakuya assentiu de leve com a cabeça, e ainda tinha um sorriso adornando os lábios, só que agora, Renji não podia ver (muito embora pudesse, de alguma forma, sentir. Dá pra compreender, certo?).

– É... – O menor fez uma pausa. – Isso me deixou muito feliz, agora.

Renji beijou a pele de Byakuya e deixou os lábios repousados ali.

– Ah... – Byakuya chamou a atenção do seu tenente após alguns instantes em silêncio. – Eu também amo você, Renji.

O sorriso no rosto do ruivo também cresceu e... Bem, ele não precisava de absolutamente mais _nada_ agora. Porque ele já tinha o amor de seu capitão, bem como o poder de trazer um sorriso aos seus lábios. E indescritível é a sensação de conseguir fazer aquela pessoa (tão amargurada e ferida) feliz, e de uma vez por todas.

_"__Cause when I looked into your eyes and you dared to stare right back  
You should have said, __**'Nice to meet you, I'm your other half'**__"_


End file.
